Of Love Potions, Teaspoons, and Secret Societies
by AngelOnceWas
Summary: Little one-shots with Harry Potter characters. A mix of AU's, Next Gen, Marauders, and other random ones. All credit goes to prompt creators and J.K. Rowling. Now-Peter tells his story (Chapter 4)
1. Amorentia

**Hi! :3 Welcome to my new story! I don't know how well it'll do, but I saw a bunch of headcanons I really loved and I wanted to use them. All these are unconnected unless specified otherwise. There are AU's, aftermaths, and pretty much everything else! Specific storyline details will be on each chapter. Thanks!**

 **This follows the canon storyline and is set in seventh year.**

"Black and McKinnon, Lupin and Pettigrew, Potter and… Evans." Lily Evans groaned as Professor Slughorn paired people up for Potions. "And… Evans? Describe what we are brewing."

Lily sighed "Amortentia. It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It's distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them."

Slughorn nodded gleefully, "Ten points to Gryffindor! Now pair up and work on the potion! Remember to follow the directions CAREFULLY."

Lily trudged over to the marauders who slapped James on the back and went to their respective partners. "C'mon Potter, let's do this. And don't you dare mess me up."

James Potter leaned back in his chair and grinned lazily. "Head girl all goody-goody hmm? Then you won't mind doing the potion yourself."

Lily glared at him, "I'll tell Slughorn that you did nothing."

James winked at her. "Nothing a can of crystallized pineapple can't fix."

Lily steamed and got their ingredients, while James flirted with Amelia Bones. Lily felt a prick in her stomach, but figured it was those expired sweets that Marlene had insisted were fine.

She set to work, prepping ingredients and following instructions, trying to ignore James staring over her shoulder.

The potion turned to a glittering pink color, and spiral steam was floating up from it's surface. James and Lily both leaned into the cauldron.

"I can't smell anything!" James exclaimed. He was more surprised than angered, as Lily had never brewed a potion wrong.

"There's no way! I'm sure I got this right." Lily answered angrily

"Obviously not!" James fired back.

"Well maybe I could smell something if you didn't use so much conditioner!" It was clogging up her nose and she took a step back.

"Oh really?" James recoiled. "I wouldn't talk. All the perfume you're wearing is all I smell!"

Marlene and Sirius stared at each other in shock and then glee as the other two continued to banter.

"Well it's-" Lily stopped abruptly, and realization suddenly dawned on her. She waited a couple of seconds until there was an identical look on James' face. The two just stared at eachother in shock and the class was totally silent.

Marlene and Sirius took this as their cues.

"Lily, I used up the last of your perfume last week."

"James, You didn't shower this morning."

The class let out a collective gasp and both James and Lily turned beet red.

Professor Slughorn just seemed baffled by the whole thing. "W-well then."


	2. Resolution

**I made this one up myself. Also happy holidays!**

 **I'd also like to add- WHAT KIND OF NAME IS ZABINI? I've been reading it as Zambini this whole time!**

 **AU where Voldemort died with Harry's parents and stayed dead. Malfoy wasn't the nicest to Hermione, but there was no issue of blood purity. Also, this is Dramione if you couldn't tell. So sorry if you're not into that. Same houses, 7th year.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy tapped a quill against the table lightly. "And why do you want me to do this?" Blaise Zabini chuckled and gave him a smirk. The two were seated in the back corner of the Hogwarts library. It was currently empty, but Draco kept glancing around for people, or maybe someone in particular.

"It's a muggle tradition, and maybe it'll get you closer to Gr-" He cut off as a faint blush graced Draco's pale skin. A rarity.

"Fine, so I just write what I want to do down?"

"You're supposed to write your goals. That's why they're called resolutions you dolt." Blaise sighed and muttered under his breath as he noticed that his best mate was no longer listening. Hermione Granger, reigning Gryffindor princess, had just walked into the library, and Draco's eyes were glued to her. She walked with a vague swing in her step, picked up a book, and headed to the checkout. The fact that she would pass their table seemed to dawn on Draco, and he adopted a stance that was obviously supposed to be cool. Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and called out with a smile he hoped appeared welcoming.

"Hey Granger."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and whirled to face them. "Oh. Hello Zabini. Hello Ma-Malfoy?" She stuttered a bit and tensed at the sight of him. Draco attempted a smile, but Hermione gave him a scowl and continued walking. Draco sighed heavily, his eyes still on her bouncing brown curls.

"Look mate," Blaise began tentatively.

Draco shook his head. "I know what you're going to say."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea." Draco clenched his fists as Hermione walked out of the library and down the corridor.

Blaise stood up abruptly and gathered his things. "Where are you headed off to?" Draco asked.

"Umm, I'm going on, on a walk. Yeah, a walk." Draco didn't need to know that Blaise was going to see his own witch, especially when he looked so forlorn. Draco just nodded and waved Blaise off, turning back to his quill tapping.

As Blaise turned and walked away, Draco swiftly scribbled something on his parchment, and rested his head on his hands. As he eventually fell asleep, and the wind fluttered the paper next to him.

 _Resolutions:_

 _Get over Hermione._

 ** _:::_**

Hermione made her way to the library carefully. New Year's was fast approaching, and she had some books she had yet to read. She also needed to write her New Year's resolutions, like she did every year.

As she walked through the expanse of books, a blond blur caught her eye. _Crap_. Sitting at the furthest back table to the library was Draco Malfoy himself. And Blaise Zabini, but she was not as attentive to him.

She lifted her chin, picked up her book, and walked toward them. She was aware of their eyes on her, particularly the piercing grey ones fixated on her hair. Most likely judging it. She passed them without conflict, but stopped abruptly as she heard Blaise call out to her.

"Hey Granger."

She turned to face them, her heart immediately speeding up at Draco's scrutinizing gaze. It was ridiculous, and she worked to make her voice sound nonchalant.

"Oh. Hello Zabini. Hello Ma-Malfoy."

She inwardly cringed at the stutter in her voice. A scowl made its way to her face, he obviously thought she was stupid or something. Hermione missed Draco's smile, her head filled with worries of what he thought of her.

She just turned and walked away, checking out her book and heading down the hallway. As soon as she was a reasonable distance away from the library, she slumped against the wall and mentally berated herself. She always managed to look stupid in front of him. He'd never see her as anything more than the bookworm Gryffindor.

Later that day, a paper could be found within the pages of her Defence textbook.

 _Resolutions:_

 _Get over Draco_


	3. Teaspoon

**There won't be many Romione on this because I ship Dramione (And Demione but that's a whole nother story XP). But I saw this one and it was ADORABLE so I had to do it. I also MIGHT have taken some inspiration from a certain youtuber's proposal. Do you know who?**

 **This takes place in the canon storyline, post-hogwarts. Kind of OOC. (Because Ron isn't this nice!)**

Ron fingered the piece of metal in his left coat pocket. Rose petals (that Ginny may or may not have helped him with) were placed strategically all over the small flat he shared with her.

Her. The girl of his dreams. She was currently at the Ministry, working proudly as Minister of Magic. She would be home soon, and everything had to be perfect.

Ron placed little snapshots of their life together so far all over the place and put on some of her favorite Muggle music. As he put on the finishing touches, the doorbell rang.

Ron rushed to open the door and there stood Hermione. He quickly grabbed her and covered her eyes.

"Wha- Ron?" She asked quizzically.

Ron guided her to the sitting room that had a large mirror hanging and uncovered her eyes. Hermione gasped in wonder.

Lights emitted a soft glow around magical pictures, muggle pictures, and drawings, chronicling their life together.

From 'you've got DIRT on your NOSE,' to their heated kiss during the battle, it was all there. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and she leaned against a wall in amazement.

She suddenly jumped back as she had accidentally leaned against the mirror. The mirror shattered into peices on the ground. Ron just stood staring at the pieces in shock and Hermione rushed to put the mirror back together, fearing that she had ruined the moment.

Ron sprang into action, grabbed her hand and knelt down, right among the shards.

He took out the metal in his coat pocket and smiled up at her. She took one looked at it and dissolved into laughter.

In his hand was a teaspoon.

"All my emotions belong to you. If you'll have them." Ron said, a huge smile on his face.

Hermione rushed to him carefully and hugged him tightly. "Of course."

Ron winked at her. "Don't worry, I have a ring for you too."


	4. Good

**Hi ^0^ Happy New Year! May 2017 be amazing for all of you! I moved my stories around so that the crappy ones are in the back, because I really liked my "resolutions" one but it seemed like people were reading the crappy ones and being like NAH. Thank you so much to the follows and favs!**

 **Canon story line, Marauder era mainly. Anything that's not canon I just changed 'cause I felt like it.**

I was never a good person really.

I was a half-blood, as most are. Muggle mother. Pureblood father.

I was meant to be a Slytherin.

But no, I was a bloody Gryffindor. And not even a good one at that. I was a coward, weak.

I was never a strong person really.

I was constantly shown up by my friends. There was Sirius, the rich playboy. James the school sweetheart. Remus the brooding heartthrob.

And that other guy.

I was that other guy.

I was never a liked person really.

Years of ridicule from the people who saved me from everyone else's.

I was their charity case. They picked me up off the street and made me part of their group.

I was a still a street rat at heart.

They joked how fitting that was. Small, ugly animal that I was.

I could turn into a rat too.

Then _they_ came to me.

They came with whispers of power and admiration. A real group of real people who really cared.

I was never a smart person really.

So I left.

I left James and Lilly, happily engaged, I left Sirius with Merlin knows who that would be gone the next day. I left Remus, who couldn't get a job because of his furry problem.

I up and left.

I left for a dark dingy cellar where you weren't allowed to believe but belief was all we had.

Where was my power?

I saw a glimpse of it several days before Halloween.

Sirius, imagine my surprise when Sirius Black himself came to find me.

He needed me.

That's all I am. That person you go to when you need them, but you don't want them around.

He told me I _needed_ to be the Secret Keeper for James and Lilly. That I _needed_ to keep them safe.

I _needed_ to do no such thing.

I _needed_ the feeling of importance.

I accepted, graciously. With mild stutters of my unworthiness and how I'd do my best.

I was never a nice person really.

I went to my Lord with the news. Severus had heard the prophecy, and Voldemort set out soon enough. Leaving behind the feeling of victory and the promise for the admiration I had always wanted.

But I didn't want it.

All magic comes with a price.

And the killing curse comes with the steepest price of all

I was never a good person really.

Lord Voldemort failed. Shattered. Just like our cause.

I was cornered by none other than Sirius Black himself when I fled.

He was blamed.

So much for me a Gryffindor.

I think Hufflepuff would've been nice.

I went back to my street rat roots. Imagine my surprise when lo and behold, my owner was none other James' son's best mate.

I rediscovered something.

I still wanted that power.

I wanted to be great for once.

I had been shorted of what I deserved my whole life.

It was my turn.

My delusions of grandeur got me nowhere.

I'm not _meant_ to be a good person.

So here I am.

Nothing but a slave to the Dark Lord. Ridiculed once again for all to see.

I am a failure.

I am why everyone is dying.

If not for me, everything would be alright.

I deserve everything I endure.

I'm sorry Sirius.

I'm coming My Lord.


End file.
